Episode 008 (Chrono Stone)
Master It! Keshin Armed!! (極めろ！化身アームド！！, Kiyamero! Keshin Aamudo!!) is the eighth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary Shuu helped Raimon to escape from the match with his Keshin and also helped them to master Keshin Armed. Then, Team A5 appeared and challenged them for a match again. Shindou revealed his new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony. Later, Tenma fused with Shuu's aura and broke through Team A5. He then recupered his own body and used Keshin Armed, which this time succeeded, and scored a goal to Raimon. After that, Raimon said farewell to Shuu and left God Eden. Plot ]] The episode starts with Team A5 scoring towards a goal. Einamu then announced a rule where in this soccer battle, whichever team which scores 2 points wins the game. So the match continued. Nishiki tried to get Armed but failed, and decided to used Bushin Renzan. He told Tenma to create a chain shoot and he used Shin Mach Wind, but this was stopped by Zanou's Keeper Command 03. Team A5 immediately counter-attacked and, when they were about to score the second point and about to win, it was interrupted by Shuu, who used his keshin, Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus. Its sword plunged into the ground and blocked the goal and then made a shoot, which could be considered as Maou no Ono, which created considerable damage to the field. Team A5 were soon given orders to retreat by Beta, who was watching them. Afterwards, the team members woke up in another place near the statue, where they reunited with Shuu and had a small chat together, introducing Fei and Wonderbot to Shuu and talking about the past. After the chat, they went to sleep. The next morning, they went on the acquire of Keshin Armed, where Shuu taught them the method. They followed his directions, closing their eyes and thinking of what they want to protect and themselves with their keshins turning into one. Suddenly, a gust of wind appeared and surrounded their body. Thus, Tenma and the others got the feeling that they completed Keshin Armed. Later, they wanted to continue training for it. However, they were later interrupted by Team A5 again, declaring another soccer battle where whichever team scores just a point wins. In the match, Shindou used his new hissatsu, Olympus Harmony and also tried to use Keshin Armed but failed. Then Shuu said to Wonderbot that he will mix-max with Tenma. Wonderbot did what Shuu asked him to do, Tenma being surprised that he was mixi-maxed with Shuu's aura. Midori and the others were also very surprised ot what could be the mixi-max and then Wonderbot explained. Tenma passed through most of the member of Team A5 then recupered his own body, and used his Keshin Armed. He succeeded and shot to the goal, and scored. Raimon won the match and Team A5 retreated. Aoi received a call that Raimon's clubroom was about to be demolished soon after. Shuu was invited by Tenma to join Raimon before they returned to Raimon. However, Shuu apologised and said that h e had to protect the island. The episode ended with Tenma and the others leaving God Eden with the Inazuma Caravan and with Shuu remaining on the island. Debuts *Shuu (Chrono Stone) Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'SH Bushin Renzan' *'SH Mach Wind' *'GK Keeper Command 03' *'OF Offense Command 04' (Debut) *'SH Maou no Ono' (Chrono Stone debut, no typography) *'DF Wonder Trap' *'OF Olympus Harmony '(Chrono Stone debut) Keshin *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus '(Chrono Stone debut, no typography) *'KH Sousha Maestro' Trivia *Tenma can use Keshin Armed again. *This is the third time that Mixi Max is used, and the first time it's used on Tenma and also on Shuu. Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes Category:Episodes